Mission: Love
by Quistis de Valentine
Summary: What happens when Zell finds love on the Internet? And that person actually lives on the Garden? A fic starring the most unlikely couple, but hopefully, original. This is supposed to be a surprising fic, so if you still want a surprise, don't read the rev


A/N: As you might know, Marco and I had a contest a while ago. 'Who could write the best Xu fic', remember? I would like to say thanks to everyone who voted for me, actually to everyone who voted at all, but even though I was in the lead for a while, Marco was the one who won. So here I am, introducing to you Marco's idea, written my me, a fic totally not done before (I think), so read and enjoy or read and weep, that's up to you. I give you:

Mission: Love

Important note: One of the characters is very OOC (Out of character) but I couldn't do this if I kept her in character, so please, bare with me.

__

Balamb Garden, present day:

"The thing is, I don't care if we're meant to be or not. All I know is that I like being with you, and I would like to continue that," Zell said. The girl in front of him nodded. She understood exactly how he felt. She too was sick of the whole 'we're soooo meant to be' thing and that Zell felt the same way just made him even greater in her eyes. She leaned forward and gave him a quick, light kiss on the lips. He carefully pulled her into his arms and deepened the kiss. When they finally broke it off, she turned around and still with his arms around her waist, leaning back, she whispered: "Then I guess I'm not supposed to say that I think I'm in love with you." He smiled and lowered his head until he could whisper into her ear. "Well, I dunno about you, but I'm definitely in love with you." She tilted her head so she could look into his eyes, turned around, and gave him a kiss filled with passion. And she knew she could never feel something like this for any other boy. Not even…

Alright, I think we kinda got caught in the middle here. For you to get the whole picture I think we must go back in time, say like a month.

__

Balamb Garden, 30 days ago:

"Whooohooo! Yeah! Take that! Squall… you're so dead."

"Whatever…"

"YES! Ha, you only have 1 life left. Go Zell, go Zell!"

"Nice move, Zell. Be your own cheerleader."

"Well, at least I have one."

"Whatever… I'm out of here."

"Chicken!"

"See you later…"

Squall left and with that, left Zell alone with his computer. Some sort of fighting game, I believe it was Tekken 73, was on, but since Zell had no one to play with, he turned it off, and sat pretty sad, just looking at the empty screen. 'I could listen to some music,' he thought and opened his RealJukebox. But then he remembered that Selphie was the last person to use the computer, and just as he thought, all of his songs were gone, but he did find the first Spice Girl album. 'Great, just great. What do I do now?' Well, there was actually nothing to do, but to log on and get his songs back. He sighed. 'This is going to take all night.' He thought for a while and suddenly his face lit up. 'Hey, this _is_ going to take all night.' Finally Napster was up and he typed in the songs 'We're off to see the Wizard' from 'The Wizard of Oz', 'A Whole New World' from 'Aladdin' and finally 'It's The End Of The World As We Know It' by 'R.E.M'. Very proud with what he found, he started downloading them while singing 'We're of to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz…' Zell didn't know how he lucky he was that no one was up at this hour at the Garden. 'Nough said! 

After a while he was bored with watching songs being downloaded, so he decided to see if anyone else was online right now. He entered the Balamb Garden chatroom and was quite surprised to see 15 other people there. 'I guess it's not just me that can't sleep at night during the summer.' He thought and typed in his screen name, Ska8er_of_Oz. No one really knew what that meant, and he didn't care to explain it either. Some thought he was a fan of Australia, yeah right! He quickly saw that no one he knew was on, so he decided to get to know some new people. He watched the conversation for a while, but didn't really get much out of it. (If you want to cheat, there's a 'who's who' list at the end of the fic.)

Ska8ter_of_Oz enters the room

Gray Shadow: I'm the best fighter on Garden. I could kill you all.

Pearl: I your dreams! My boyfriend's the best fighter. 

Meanie: Who's your b/f then? 

Pearl: None of your business. 

Meanie: Right... I'll bet 10 000 gil you don't even have a b/f.

Gray Shadow: I thought we were talking about me. 

Blondie: I'm the best instructor here. At least I think so. 

Blade: You're Quistis?

Blondie: Of course. Who else thinks so high of themselves. 

Pearl: That's not Quistis. Probably just a wannabe. There's enough of them you know. 

Blondie: Shut up, Pearl. We all know Rinoa's the prettiest girl here. 

Gray Shadow: Can't argue with that. 

Blade: Do you have a boyfriend then?

Blondie: Who?

Pearl: Who?

Blade: Erm... I was just wondering, does Rinoa have a b/f?

Meanie: Duh! Newsflash! She's with that loser Squall.

Pearl: But we all know he's in love with Quistis. 

Gray Shadow: Ahh, Quistis. You know, if Rinoa's taken I'd like to take that instructor and show her what a student/teacher relationship's all about.

Blondie: Yuk! You're disgusting. 

Blade: Yeah... come on, Quistis' a nice girl. You're just...

Pearl: ...a pervert. 

Ska8er_of_Oz: Erm...Hi!

Gray Shadow: Great... another loser.

Ska8er_of_Oz: So, like, what's up?

Blondie: Who's the prettiest? Rinoa or Quistis?

Blade: I'd say Quistis.

Blondie: Well, I wasn't asking you.

Ska8er_of_Oz: They're both good looking, but I'd say Quistis too. Rinoa's too much of a...

SilverBeam: A bimbo.

Ska8er_of_Oz: Yeah, I guess. 

Blondie left the room.

Gray Shadow: Good riddance.

Pearl: Who do you think it was? Rinoa?

Blade: I know her. Not even she would choose a name so ridiculous.

Pearl: You saying it's stupid to be blonde? 

Gray Shadow: Yeah, Cuz if you say so, I'll rip your heart out. Not that I'm blonde. 

Blade: No, I'm saying calling yourself blonde if you're not is loserish.

Meanie: I'll drink to that!

Rinoa enters the room. 

Rinoa: Hey guys. What's up?

Blade: Is that you Rinoa?

Rinoa: Of course.

Gray Shadow: Wanna go and have some real fun, Rinoa? 

Rinoa: Who are you?

Gray Shadow: Your worst nightmare who can become your best fantasy. 

Rinoa: Erm... Right. I'll think I'll pass.

Ska8er_of_Oz: Yo people! Wanna have some fun? This stinks! 

Pearl: So leave, no one's making you stay.

Private message from SilverBeam: Wanna get a private room? I can't believe these losers here. Worst thing is though... they're probably our friends. 

Ska8er_of_Oz: I know. Sure, let's get a room. Erm...you know what I mean...

Private message from SilverBeam: Yeah... Ok, I'll make it. I'll call it...?

Ska8er_of_Oz: Call it Silver.

Private message from SilverBeam: Okay! Good choice.

Ska8er_of_Oz: Thanks. See you there.

Ska8er_of_Oz enters the private room Silver.

Ska8er_of_Oz: Hey

SilverBeam: Hi

Ska8er_of_Oz: So, you live at Garden too?

SilverBeam: Yeah, I'm almost a SeeD.

Ska8er_of_Oz: Cool. I am a SeeD. 

SilverBeam: Oh, you're lucky. I hate the final exam. 

Ska8er_of_Oz: Yeah, it's tough. I was pretty scared, especially when we got a giant spider after us. It didn't go as planned, but it was alright.

SilverBeam: Maybe it made you tougher, so you're better at real missions.

Ska8er_of_Oz: Hey, that was a real mission!

SilverBeam: Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know.

Ska8er_of_Oz: Ah, it's ok. So...do you have a boyfriend? 

SilverBeam: No... Well, I have a crush at someone... but you probably don't wanna hear about that. I'm sorry.

Ska8er_of_Oz: It's ok. You sound like a really nice person. I would like to get to know you better. But tell me, it isn't Squall, right? I'm so sick of all the girls going all crazy over him. 

SilverBeam: LoL, no it's not him. Sounds like we are a bit jealous here?

Ska8er_of_Oz: LoL, no... It's just, you know. 

SilverBeam: Yeah... I know. It's pretty tough being a girl around here too, when you have Rinoa and Quistis walking around like God's gift to the male population. 

Ska8er_of_Oz: I'm sure you don't have that problem. You sound cool enough. 

SilverBeam: Thanks... but you couldn't be more wrong.

Ska8er_of_Oz: Come on!

SilverBeam: I'm serious! But I sound really sad right now, so I'll shut up. What about you? Any love interest right now?

Ska8er_of_Oz: Well... there's the famous Quistis and Rinoa, but I'll never have a chance with them, so no. 

SilverBeam: Ok... What about music and stuff then, any special faves? 

Ska8er_of_Oz: Yeah... and you know what, I'm going to be totally honest here. My favorite song is 'The Wizard of Oz'.

SilverBeam: Really?

Ska8er_of_Oz: Really.

SilverBeam: You know what, I find that... kinda cute. It has a total nerd factor, but cute. 

Ska8er_of_Oz: Aww, that's the nicest thing a girl has ever said to me. 

SilverBeam: You're welcome, but you know what. I have to go. Maybe we can meet up tomorrow though. 

Ska8er_of_Oz: Yeah, that would be great. Talk to you then.

SilverBeam: Alright, take care. 

Ska8er_of_Oz: Bye.

SilverBeam left the room.

Ska8er_of_Oz left the room.

Zell logged off and sat back in the chair with a smile on his face. What a cool girl! And he had a 'date' with her tomorrow. If only he knew who she was… With those thoughts Zell went to bed, but not before he had heard 'The Wizard of Oz' at least once. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Balamb Garden: 23 days ago

"Zell Dincht! May I have you attention please!?" 

"Huh?" Zell jerked his head and looked confused up at Quistis who was standing in front of his desk with her hands on her hip. 

"Zell, this is the fifth time this week you've been falling asleep in my class." Some of the other students laughed. "Are my lessons really that boring?" This time, most of the students laughed out load. Quistis turned around and gave them all a nasty look. The room went quiet. "Zell, I know these special SeeD classes can be boring, but you're not alone. Every SeeD must take this two weeks course. So please, try to stay awake. I won't even think of what you spend your nights doing." The class laughed again, and Quistis left Zell's desk and walked up to the blackboard leaving a blushing Zell behind. The nightmare continued for another fifteen minutes and finally the bell rang. Zell tried to make himself invisible and just wanted to disappear into his room, but Squall caught up with him.

"Hey, Zell. What's up?"

"Nothing," Zell mumbled.

"Quistis got you pretty good in there. What's really going on?"

"First of all, when did Quistis become a sadistic…"

"It's not her fault."

"Right…"

"Zell, you're the one falling asleep. She was nice to you the other times."

"She didn't have to embarrass me in front of the whole class."

"Maybe not… but she's not the real problem here. What's really going on?"

"Well… I've meet this girl…"

"AHA!" Squall said while pointing a finger at Zell. Zell tried to keep from laugh, but seeing Squall like that, so human, made it impossible. He burst into laughter and pretty soon Squall followed. 

"So… do I know her," Squall said as the first of them to get a grip on himself. 

"Eh… I don't know."

"Well, who is she?"

"Eh… I don't know."

Squall stopped and looked at him like he was an alien or something. "You don't know?"

"No… you see, it's pretty complicated…"

"Zell, can't you just get a girlfriend. Why does everything has to be so complicated with you?" 

"Well, excuse me!" Zell said, finally angry, not really at Squall, but Squall was the one who got it. "Excuse me for not being perfect! Excuse me for not having a female fanclub! Excuse me for not pulling of the 'loner' act so girls fall like flies before my feet! You're such a goddamn wannabe Squall. Your act is old, get a life!!!" And with those words Zell ran to him dorm leaving a very confused and a little hurt Squall alone in the hallway. 

__

Balamb Garden: Later that day

Zell missed dinner. Zell never missed dinner, but he missed dinner today. 

"Where the hell is Zell? He never misses dinner," Rinoa said. 

"Yes, Rinoa. We just pointed that out. You don't have to say it twice."

"Quistis…"

Quistis turned to Squall. "What? She pretty much asked for that one."

"Quisty… I think it's my fault."

"That Rinoa is a stupid?"

"No… No! Quistis, I'm being serious here."

"Hey, I heard that," Rinoa remarked.

"Meant to." 

"Girls, you act like two-years olds. Besides, this isn't even about you. It's about Zell. I think it's my fault he missed dinner." 

"How can it be your fault?" Selphie asked. 

"He… he blew up in my face after class today and ran to his room. I can't help but think that I did something to him."

"Squall, you're one of his best friends. Maybe _the _best friend. Just go and talk to him." Quistis said while giving him one of her flashing smiles. 

"Will you stop flirting with my boyfriend?" Rinoa said.

"That's it. I'm out of here. Thanks for the advise though, Quiz." Squall said and got up. He walked out of the cafeteria, but not fast enough. He could still hear Quistis telling Rinoa off and Rinoa whining back. 

__

At the same time, at Zell's:

Ska8er_of_Oz: And then, I can't believe I said those thing to him. He's my best friend you know. 

SilverBeam: But if he is your best friend he will probably understand. Just go and talk to him.

Ska8er_of_Oz: I can't do that. He probably hates me by now.

SilverBeam: If he is your real friend, he'll understand. Trust me.

Ska8er_of_Oz: Trust you? Alright, I trust you. Will you then tell me who you are?

SilverBeam: Why? I like what we have right now. 

Ska8er_of_Oz: Because I wanna get to know you in real life too. I want you as a friend.

SilverBeam: A friend?

Ska8er_of_Oz: A friend. 

SilverBeam: How come I'm always the 'friend'?

Ska8er_of_Oz: What's that's supposed to mean? 

SilverBeam: Well... you know. The friend. 

Ska8er_of_Oz: Let me guess. This has something to do with your crush right?

SilverBeam: Yeah...

Ska8er_of_Oz: You do sound a lot like a girl I know. 

SilverBeam: I don't think so. 

Ska8er_of_Oz: But you do. I think she's in love with her best friend too. 

SilverBeam: He's not my best friend. He doesn't have a best friend. 

Ska8er_of_Oz: And you?

SilverBeam: I suppose. 

Ska8er_of_Oz: But you're not sure?

SilverBeam: Ever wish you could escape everything? Start all over again, you know. 

Ska8er_of_Oz: Yeah... but then I look at what I have and I really don't want to lose that either. Even if it means I'll be single for the rest of my life. 

SilverBeam: You really love your friends, don't you?

Ska8er_of_Oz: Of course. But now I've almost lost one of them. I don't know what to do. 

SilverBeam: Go talk to him. Don't waste anymore time here with me.

Ska8er_of_Oz: I don't consider this wasting. 

SilverBeam: You're sweet, but I command you to leave. 

Ska8er_of_Oz: Alright, I'll go talk to him. Thanks. 

SilverBeam: You're welcome. Talk to you later.

Ska8er_of_Oz: Later.

Ska8er_of_Oz left the room

Zell logged off the computer he had spent most of his nights at lately and sighed. This girl… she touched him like no one else had, yet still, he knew nothing about her really. Strange, he thought as got up to see Squall when he heard a knock on his door. He opened and much to his surprise, it was Squall. 

"Hey…" Squall started.

"Hey man," Zell said. "Look…" 

"Listen…" They both said at the same time and they smiled. "You go first," Squall offered. 

"Alright, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to take it out on you. I was just pissed… you know."

"Yeah… I just… I thought… know you." 

"Yeah… cause it was really Quistis' fault… you know."

"Not really, I mean, I must have done something… you know." 

They both turned around then they heard laughter coming from behind them. Quistis and Rinoa came walking towards them while copying their little conversation. 

"So like… you know."

"Yeah, cause I'm like… you know."

"And… you know."

They stopped when they reached the guys who just looked at them in disgust. 

"I'm sorry guys, but…" Quistis laughed. "Can't you just say 'I'm sorry' and hug?"

"Yeah," Rinoa continued. "What's with all the 'you know' stuff?" 

Zell looked at Squall and said: "But this is how guys apologizes. And eavesdropping isn't a very nice thing to do." 

The girls just laughed even more and Rinoa walked over to Squall and hugged him while Quistis put her arm around Zell's neck. 

"So who's up for dinner round no. 2?" she said. 

" I am! I am!" Zell screamed.

"I sorta figured," she laughed and four of the six musketeers headed for the cafeteria. 

'Perhaps SilverBeam is right. I am lucky and I do love my friends' Zell thought. 

__

Balamb garden: 5 days ago

"So what are we gonna do for the weekend? I vote for Deling," Rinoa suggested one morning. 

"Yeah, I feel like dancing as well," Selphie said. 

"I'm with you girls," Irvine added with a smile. "As always."

"And that's why we love you," Rinoa joked before sending Squall a look. "Squall?"

"What?"

She sighed in mock despair. "Do you wanna go to Deling with the rest of us?"

"Sure, whatever."

"No, not whatever. If you want to go say yes, of not, say no and we'll think of something else." 

"Geez, whatever. Umm, I mean, Sure. No no no, I mean, yes." 

"You finished?" 

"Yeah."

"Alrighty! Then Deling it is. I know this great bar, and the music's totally fabulous and…" Rinoa started, but got interrupted by Zell. 

"Eh, guys. I don't think I can go. So… I'll just stay home."

Everyone turned to look at him. "What are you talking about?" Rinoa said. 

"I said, I can't go. I'm busy." 

"We don't have any missions now. We haven't had for weeks," Quistis stated. "So why do you wanna stay here?" 

"I'm busy, god damn it! Leave me alone!" 

Rinoa turned to the others and whispered: "What is going on here?" They were all surprised by Zell's behavior who usually was up for anything fun and never had a harsh word to say to them. Squall thought for a while, before nodding slowly. "I think I know what it is. Let me handle it." 

The group split up and Squall was alone with Zell. Rinoa turned around one last time and gave them both a encouraging smile before she disappeared around the corner. 

"Yes?" Zell finally said. 

"What?" Squall answered. 

"Don't give me that innocent act. We both know why you're here. I don't wanna go on your stupid trip. Case closed." 

"Zell… It's not about the trip. It's about you. You've changed. Of course one could call it growing up, and indeed you need that, but I don't think that's it. Am I right?" 

Zell laughed, and Squall's first session as a psychologist was a success. "Dude, you don't talk like that. If anyone's changed it's you." 

"Me?" Squall gave him a innocent look. 

"Yeah, you. Man, do you even remember what you were like before Rinoa came along? I do. And you've changed." 

"Perhaps. But you know what, I feel better this way." Squall looked Zell so direct into his eyes that Zell finally had to look down. 

"You mean… you feel better when you're with Rinoa?" 

"That too, but mostly I just feel better. You know… with myself, everything." Squall stopped and looked down. He hadn't meant to give so much of himself. Zell noticed how awkward the atmosphere was getting, but he couldn't let the subject fade just yet. 

"Are you talking about… love?"

"I don't know, Zell. I don't know. Besides, I'm not here to talk about me. You have already told me there's a girl involved, and you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to, but… if you want to, I think I know what you would be saying cause only the right one can change you like this." 

Zell listened to him, but didn't say anything when Squall was done with his little speech. 

"So… is she the one?" Squall tried again. 

"Maybe later, ok," Zell finally said and started to leave. "Is she?" Squall called after him. "Tell the gang your little therapy session failed," was Zell's answer. 

Ska8er_of_Oz: And that's it. I don't know what I did wrong. 

SilverBeam: I think... that you perhaps are putting too much into this. I mean, you don't know me and you're putting your social life at stake for me?

Ska8er_of_Oz: I dunno. I'm sick of saying I don't know, but I really don't know anymore. You know how I feel for you and... well, right now you're my best friend. 

SilverBeam: I don't know to be flattered or just feel sorry for you, but you're my friend as well and... is there anything I can do for you?

Ska8er_of_Oz: You could meet me. 

SilverBeam: I don't think so.

Ska8er_of_Oz: What are you so afraid for?

SilverBeam: Nothing... everything. I sound like a stupid poem, don't I? But I really don't think that's a good idea. 

Ska8er_of_Oz: But why?

SilverBeam: I'm... I have... I just can't. 

Ska8er_of_Oz: Alright, then tell me this. Do you have any idea who I am?

SilverBeam: Not really... I've been wondering of course, but you could be anyone.

Ska8er_of_Oz: I know. Even Cid. 

SilverBeam: Not funny!

Ska8er_of_Oz: Alright, sorry. But why won't you meet me? Could it be that you already have a boyfriend and is just playing with me? 

SilverBeam: If it only had been that easy... No, it's me.

Ska8er_of_Oz: And what if I promise to love you unconditionally?

SilverBeam: Then you're just stupid. 

Ska8er_of_Oz: Ok, so then I'm stupid? Can you even see what I like about you?

SilverBeam: No.

Ska8er_of_Oz: That.

SilverBeam: That?

Ska8er_of_Oz: Yep. The fact that you don't even know how special you are. 

SilverBeam: Thank you.

Ska8er_of_Oz: It was nothing. Will you now meet me?

SilverBeam: I'll think about it. I have to go. Talk to you soon. 

Ska8er_of_Oz: Bye. And remember, THINK about it!

SilverBeam: I will.

SilverBeam left the room

Ska8er_of_Oz: I love you...

Ska8er_of_Oz left the room

__

Balamb Garden: Yesterday

"Are you sure you're not coming?" Rinoa asked for the tenth zillion time.

"YES! Now go and have fun," Zell answered for the tenth zillion and one time.

"Ok, you heard the man. If we wanna catch the train, we'd better hurry," Irvine, sympathetic as always, said to rush the others. Selphie gave him a look, and Quistis hugged Zell said: "It's not gonna be the same without you, you know."

"Thanks Quistis. Maybe next time, alright?"

"You bet. Or else we're gonna kidnap you and put you on the train blindfolded." 

"Somehow I actually believe you on that one, Quiz," Zell smiled and once again thought about how lucky he was to have friends like them. 

"Well, bye then. I hope you find what you're searching for while we're gone," Quistis said and got into the car that would take them to Balamb station. _What a strange thing to say,_ Zell wondered and waved goodbye to them all as Squall came over to him and gave him a piece of paper. "Burn it," he said as he got into the car and with the last passenger in, Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, Rinoa, and Squall, five of the six musketeers, drove off to another adventure in Deling. Only Zell was left behind, and what he didn't know, was that his adventure, and the most exciting one of them all, was just a few hours away.

After his friends had left Zell walked around the Garden for a while trying to think of something to do. His 'date' with SilverBeam wasn't for another hour and he needed something to make the time pass quickly. His decided to try the Training Center and was just about to enter when someone called his name. Well, actually the person yelled: 'Chicken Wuss!'. Zell turned slowly around, preparing for the encounter with Seifer he knew was coming. And he was right, towards him came Seifer, Raijin and Fujin. 

"Yo, Chicken Wuss! What do you think you're doing?"

"Entering the Training Center."

"We can see that," Raijin sneered. "We wanna know what you think you're doing there all by yourself." 

"Kicking dinosaur ass?" 

"DROP!" Fujin suddenly said.

"Come again?" Zell answered, suddenly very confused. 

"Drop… t-the… ac… ac… act."

If it was possible, Zell was even more confused. "You… you can talk?" he said, mostly to himself. "Hey, Seifer, your girlfriend has learned to talk!" he yelled without thinking. Seifer's face went red and Zell quickly thought 'Goodbye, World' before Seifer screamed: "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!"

"Alright, alright… So, was there anything else?" Zell said and knew he had just signed his death sentence. But much to his surprise, Seifer backed down and said: "Not really, just… just stay away from Rinoa. She's mine."

"She's with Squall."

"Quistis then! Don't be so caught up in details!" 

"Alright, whatever you say…"

And with those word Seifer and his posse left leaving a very confused Zell behind who was just too happy he had survived to think about that this encounter with Seifer, he had won. Zell soon forgot everything about the Training Center and went back to his dorm to be early for his chat with SilverBeam and to read the note from Squall which he had forgot. He sat down on his bed and took the note out from his pocket. _I wonder what Squall could have to say to me that is so important that he couldn't say it face to face. _He folded the note out and read: 

Dear Zell. I must tell you this and don't know how you will react so I'm giving you this note instead. I'm in love with you STOP! Stop this madness immediately! This is not what the note said at all, I just know you've been waiting for something like this and I thought I'd give it to you. Here's the real note: I've been thinking about what you said about love, and you're right. It was being in love with Rinoa that changed me and I'm sorry for trying to push you. If you feel she might be the one, go for it. No matter what it takes. And then maybe even you can be changed for the better. Like I said, burn this note, cause if you show it to anyone I'll deny it. I have a image, you know. S. 

Zell smiled and folded the note again. It could turn out to be handy one day. Squall was a good friend though. A really good friend and Zell was grateful for his advise although he had already made up his mind. Today would be the day, either she agreed to meet him, or he would stop seeing her. He suddenly laughed. How could he stop seeing her when he didn't even knew who she was? Well, it didn't matter anyway. He logged on to the computer and there she was. _This really is a day for changes_, he thought.

Ska8ter_ of_Oz enters the room

Ska8ter_of_Oz: Hi

SilverBeam: Hi, I wasn't sure you'd come. 

Ska8ter_of_Oz: Have I ever let you down before?

SilverBeam: No, I guess not. 

Ska8ter_of_Oz: And I won't today either. And you must promise me you won't either. Today. It's very important.

SilverBeam: Alright...

Ska8ter_of_Oz: You promise?

SilverBeam: I promise.

Ska8ter_of_Oz: YES!

SilverBeam: Oh no. What did I just agree to do?

Ska8ter_of_Oz: To meet me. 

SilverBeam: You've got to be kidding me... why are you so obsessed with meeting me?

Ska8ter_of_Oz: Because I like you of course. I want to be your friend.

SilverBeam: Friend... here we go again. 

Ska8ter_of_Oz: Alright, I wanna be the love of your life. Happy?

SilverBeam: LoL, very. 

Ska8ter_of_Oz: So, name a time and place. 

SilverBeam: That's up to you really. 

Ska8ter_of_Oz: Oki... What about right outside the gate in 20 minutes?

SilverBeam: Sounds good to me. 

Ska8ter_of_Oz: Yes! Yes yes! See you there. Oh, and if you lie I never want to talk to you again.

SilverBeam: Is that a threat?

Ska8ter_of_Oz: Yeah...

SilverBeam: Then I better show then.

Ska8ter_of_Oz: Yep, see you soon. In person!

SilverBeam: In person...

Ska8ter_of_Oz left the room 

SilverBeam left the room

Zell was over the moon. He had never felt this excited him his whole life. But suddenly the happiness died and he got worried. What if it was someone he knew? What if it was a guy? What if it was the prettiest girl in school and she would laugh at him? What if, what if… He went through thousands of 'what if's and came to the conclusion he just had to show and take it as a man. That meant, run away if he didn't like what he saw. He got ready and soon he was on his way. He stopped for a minute when he reached the gate to get a hold of himself. This was it. Just two more steps and he would see… He didn't know yet. He took the two steps and looked around. The gate was empty, there wasn't a person in sight. He sat down at the stairs and waited. Suddenly he noticed he wasn't alone. A tall, skinny girl sat at the fence, looking bored. It's was… Fujin. What was Fujin doing here, he thought annoyed. Hadn't he had enough of Seifer and his friends for one day? He walked over to her. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Ju-just hang… ing" she answered. 

Suddenly he felt sorry for her and decided to be a little nicer to her. "So, how come you've stopped screaming? Uh, I mean… how come… Umm, your speech is getting better." 

"Thanks." She didn't look too happy.

"I mean, it's great that you… I'm dying here, aren't I? 

She laughed and he hadn't heard her laugh before. She had a pretty laughter. "Yes," she said. 

"Just one more silly question and I'll leave you alone. Why haven't you tried to… you know, speak, before?"

"I guess… I hav-haven't…had…a rea-reason."

"What's your reason now?"

"The… the…g-guy I'm… meet-ting… to-today."

Zell felt like he'd been hit by lightning and his jaw literally hit the ground. "You're… you're SilverBeam?" he stuttered. 

"You're… you're Skater?"

"Well…" Zell said, feeling more and more uncomfortable. "Yeah."

"Oh no," she whispered.

"Let's just forget…"

"… this eve-er… happ-happened," she finished for him. 

"Indeed."

"Forever."

"I don't know you."

"And I… don't… know… yo… you."

"Goodbye" 

"Good… bye" 

And with that they went their separate ways. Zell walked back to the school and Fujin walked out of the gate, towards Balamb. Zell was furious. How could she lead him on like that? Here he was, happily in love with a great girl and then she turned out to be Fujin. What were the odds for that? No, it was her fault, all her fault. Why couldn't she be… Quistis. Or even Rinoa. Even Jenny, the library girl. But nooooo, it had to be a girl he hated. He wondered what SilverBeam would say if he told her about… Hold on a sec. Fujin _was_ SilverBeam. Now he had no one to talk to about his problems. And then he can to think about all the nice things she had said to him, how she really had become his friend. And he didn't _really_ know Fujin… Maybe she was this nice in person too, when she wasn't around Seifer. Maybe he should… nah, she probably hated him by now. But what did he has to lose? He ran back to the gate and saw a shadow disappearing down the road. 

"Fujin!" he called and ran after her. She turned around, he could see she was still mad. 

"I… I'm so-sorry," he breathed. He sounded just like her. They both smiled a little. "I didn't mean… I didn't think. And we… we are friends, right? So, what do you say? Dinner, my treat?" 

She looked at him, first coldly then she softened a bit. "Alright. Your… treat." 

"Absolutely." 

They started to walk towards Balamb. 

"So… do… you… real-really… skate?"

"Yeah, it's the best thing in the world. Here I'll show you." He said and whistled load with two fingers. "If we just wait a sec…" And true enough, his skateboard came flying towards them. 

"Wow," Fujin said. "How did… you… do that?" 

"It's a little something I've built. A dog is no longer man's best friend. The skateboard is. It's guaranteed to come each time you whistle. Try finding a dog that does that." 

She laughed again and let him help her onto the board. 

"Now, remember to keep your balance. That's the most important. Woah!" he said when she almost fell off, but she got her balance back and continued. "See, you're a natural."

She turned to him and smiled. "Thanks."

"Hey, don't thank me. That you are a natural is… well, natural." 

"For everything."

"You are welcome."

They ruined the moment by laughing and continued on their way to Balamb. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Balamb Garden: The future 

Who knows? It's safe to say Zell's friends got a little surprised when they got back from Deling, but they are happy for them. Seifer didn't really like it but as he would say it: 'SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND' so he didn't really have much to say. Zell and his beloved girlfriend are still together, at least until you finish this fic, and everyone lived happily ever after. I hope you enjoyed this little change of scenery and who knows, it might even happen to you. 

The End

Epilogue 

"Hey, wait. We can't stop yet. I never did find out who she had a crush on," Zell said. 

"Oh, that. Isn't it obvious?"

"No."

"Who do you think then?"

"Umm… me?"

"Wrong." 

"What is it then? You know, epilogues can't be that long."

"Alright. He's tall, blonde and mean. Need any more clues?"

"No. I just can't believe… him?"

"Goodbye Zell."

"No! Wait… why? I mean, I'm so much better… I'm cuter, cooler, better dressed, probably a better fighter…"

"GOODBYE ZELL!"

Epilogue end. 

When our friends were in the chatroom, here's a little, 'who's who' guide.

Gray Shadow: Seifer

Pearl: Quistis

Meanie: Raijin

Blondie: Rinoa

Blade: Squall

SilverBeam: ? (For cheaters: Oh no, like I'm giving away the big surprise now. Read the whole story to find out who 'SilverBeam' is.) 

Rinoa: Rinoa

And of course: Ska8er_of_Oz: Zell


End file.
